Loving Green
by Mistbreeze
Summary: Cornelius Robinson is trying to plan out his and Franny's anniversary, but when Wilbur is near, sometimes a plan goes into smoke, especially when Wilbur has a laser. At the same time a new enemy has arisen.
1. A Plan, Wilbur, Laser Show

Author disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinson or the song "The Motion Waltz (Emotion Commotion)."

* * *

Loving Green

Chapter 1: A Plan, Wilbur, Laser Show

_A little girl with black pigtails hair spoke to the twelve year old, spike blond haired kid, telling him about her frogs. _

"_You know frogs have more musical abilities than people, but nobody believes me." The little girl glanced at the boy sadly. "They all think I'm crazy. You think I'm crazy too." The little girl spoke suspiciously. _

"_No no, I think you are right." The spike blond hair kid spoke d as both of them looked at each other eyes dreamily. _

_30 years later_

Cornelius Robinson stared into the sky of his laboratory at home. His face was full of thoughts of the past. As he stared into the sky he thought about how he built the memory scanner, went to the future with his future, eccentric, brash son, saw his future family, and of course saw the love of his life. He continues starring into the sky thinking about how to plan out the special day tomorrow.

_How will I make this the best one yet? I could surprise her and take her to that fancy restaurant in town. But, then again, I have done that already. Hmm, what if I take her to Italy? Nah, then Wilbur would have enough time to probably wreak the time stream for sure. _His hand brushes through his spike blond hair as he ponders over the thoughts of making tomorrow the most special one yet. But, none of the genius thoughts were to his satisfaction. As he kept on thinking, a person appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" The tall, skinny, jet black cowlick haired child spoke innocently.

"Wilbur, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me," Cornelius looked frustrated as he lost his train of thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad, just wanted to check on you," Wilbur said sadly.

"No it's okay son, it just I been trying to think about something and well it hasn't been going well."

"Well maybe I can help."

"Nah, I have to figure this one on my own. Anyway why are you here, truthfully?"

"That is an excellent question, do you perhaps have any inventions that I can um perhaps use to um …," Wilbur stuttering trying to think up of something.

Cornelius knew he was up to something, _well I knew Italy wasn't going work out for sure _he thought.

Wilbur kept going, this time smiling in a sly way. "I need an invention that would help me communicate with animals so I can do very well on my biology report about the different animals in Todayland and how they react to their environment and how they survive."

Cornelius looked down and pick-up a little pistol –like device, "Well I have been working on an invention that when the device shoots a laser at an animal, it turns an animal's sound into which humans can understand it. It's called the animal voice translator or AVT. But, I don't want you to use it because it's not completely done yet and of course you may blow it up."

"Me blow it up, I resent that. Ok I won't use it … hmm … see ya later dad," Wilbur quickly spoke as he ran out the room with a fanatical idea in his head.

Cornelius looked down at the little device and carefully set it down. _He is up to something, I can just feel it. _But, Wilbur's crazy plots were the least of his concern. _How will I make tomorrow special? How? _Cornelius paced quickly across his lab back and forth still thinking.

"Cornelius could you come down to the music room please, I need someone to play the maracas and Wilbur went off somewhere to work on his biology project with Carl," a voice coming from the intercoms that he had install several years ago for better communication since the house was very large in which a person could get lost.

Cornelius replied, "Sure thing honey, I'll be right there."

* * *

"_Waiting to cross the rubicon  
Wondering what side I'm on  
What are these visions of me as a young man?  
With one arm pointed, and the other arm holding your hand  
Where is the land behind the eye  
People cannot see"_

As Cornelius walked into the orchestra decorated music room, a group of frogs were in the middle of rehearsing a song. He walked carefully remembering how he first enters the room when he was twelve and meeting her for the first time. He sat down in the exact spot as he usually does when his wife needed him to play the maracas or just to listen to the frogs sing. It was also the same spot where he sat at thirty years ago. Frankie the lead singer of the gang of frogs had sounded so elegant and excellent as always thanks to his wife hard work in the belief of the musical abilities of frogs.

"_I never get around under the sun and the stars  
And I may be always frowning  
But wonder you will see, under the sun and the stars  
You will turn around and I'll be emotion_

Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional motion"

* * *

As the song ended, the jet black cowlick haired woman commented them on the song.

"Great job guys, it was very beautiful. Let's take a five minute break and let our best maraca player get set up, ok." The woman turns around on the podium and walked towards Cornelius and kissed him on the cheeks. She notices the thoughtful expression on her husband's face. It was an expression that she was very use to except this one he looked very much in profound with it.

"Hey Cornelius what are you thinking about this time? Hmm is not something that Wilbur could cause mishap with right?" Franny smiles as she remembered what happen two months ago with the time machine.

"Ah no just thinking about something very important, but nothing to worry about. So …," Cornelius ponders about his thoughts, hoping that Franny will give him a hint for their anniversary. "…anything new going on or something you want?"

Franny smile as she knew that tomorrow was their 15th anniversary and knowing that he was well on to planning it out as well. _Hmm, I wonder what he planning to do this time. Last year he took me on an underwater cruise and had dinner with all the sea animals. That one was so beautiful and romantic. But, every year he tries to make it better than the year before. I hope he doesn't go too far this time. _"Hmm everything is going good, nothing new just enjoying every minute of life and waiting for all those surprises that I wake up each day to." She smiles as she knew that her husband wasn't going to get much information to help him with tomorrow. _I want tomorrow to be something to surprise me. He just is going to have to figure this one on his own. _

"Well that's good." Cornelius frowns knowing that this was not going to work.

"Let's get ready for the next song. Here are your maracas my first maraca player."

Cornelius chuckle, "What happen to the second maraca player?"

"Hmm Wilbur, he just ran off to work on his project. I wonder how it is going." Franny walked back to her podium preparing for the next song. _Wilbur working on a project, hmm he must be really involved in the project or he is up to something. _

* * *

"Aha Carl I found it," Wilbur smile as he grasp the device that his father had told him about earlier.

A tall, skinny, metallic, golden robot carefully eyed the device with disapproval. "Are you sure that your father approve of you using this device?"

Wilbur grin slyly, "Carl, me and my dad are tight." He pulled a picture of him and Cornelius wearing sombreros together. "See, if my dad does not want me to use this device then I shall not use it. But, I'm just going to check the wiring of it to make sure his prototype would be properly working."

"So basically blow it up."

"What no, why does everybody think that? I'm just making sure the wires are good and the construction of it is correct." Wilbur glance down at the blueprint of it and back to the device that he was carefully examining. "Hmm everything looks very good and according to the blueprints, it should work on first try. But, since I can't use it for my project, I'll just test it. I'll be helping my dad at the same time."

Carl frowned. "I don't think your dad want you to use it period."

"No, he meant not to use it for my project; he did not have any reference to outside of the project." Wilbur spoke in his usual cocky expression.

"Little buddy, I know what I'm about to say will have no effect on you but, DON'T USE IT, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER MISHAP LIKE TOO MONTHS AGO, EXCEPT THIS TIME YOU MIGHT KILL SOMEONE. HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT WILL REACT WITH OTHER CREATURES? FOR ALL YOU KNOW IT MAY TURN IT INTO A WOODCHUCK." Carl yells very angrily.

"Carl chill, I check the components of everything and it looked very well properly connected. I know everything will be okay and no one is going to get hurt." Wilbur walks out of the laboratory and walk towards his father's aquarium. "Come on Carl let's test this out."

Carl sighs as he follows Wilbur. It's_ another idea full of adventure, science, and curiosity that will end up with a dose of grounding._

* * *

A clown-fish was swimming around in the tank along with the other fishes and sea animals in the tank including an octopus, sharks, sea horses, and other creatures. But, this clown-fish was what Wilbur Robinson was truly interest in.

"Ok Carl, I'm going to test this out on that clown-fish you see right there." Wilbur smiles while preparing to aim for it as he stands above the tank.

Wariness was etched all over the robot's metallic face. "Someone is going to get hurt with this and watch it be me."

"Carl just relaxed and watch." Wilbur pressed the button on the device and a green laser was shot through the water. The laser had directly hit the little fish, but with no physical effects.

Wilbur watched with amazement. "Hmm did it work?"

Carl carefully watched the fish, but saw that everything was the same. Wilbur decided to try to talk to the fish.

"Hey little fish, can you talk?" Wilbur asked as the fish swim near him.

"Gulp, gulp, hello there, do you have some fish bits or something, gulp?" The fish carefully glance at Wilbur.

"Yes it worked, woohoo, I'm sure I'll get an A on my project now," Wilbur exclaimed.

"Whoopee-doo okay let's fix this and put the device back." Carl looked very worried still even though everything seemed safe.

"Carl nothing went wrong." Wilbur twists a dial on the ATV in which it reverses the effects of the ray. He then shot the fish again and this time the fish swarm away. "Come on Carl lets go test it on other animals."

"Hmm, do you really want to risk the fact of getting in trouble?"

"Carl, nothing is going to happen. Come on let's go."

"What if your dad finds it is missing?"

"Silly robot, he is with mom with the frogs, I have at least two hours to have some fun."

"Well."

"Well what?"

"It sounds like the music in the music room ended ten minutes ago."

"Huh." Wilbur listens carefully and looked down at his watch, 12:25. "Hmm they must have taken a break for lunch. Okay I'll just put it back and then after lunch we will go "test" it out again." Wilbur ran back to the laboratory as fast as he can.

Carl stared out at the aquarium. _Hmm another idea went up to smoke and another week of grounding. _

* * *

Wilbur ran as he entered the lab to put the ATV back in its proper place. But, before he sets it down, he notices a hamster in a cage. _I have some time. It will only take five minutes. _Wilbur pointed the device at the hamster that was running in the wheel. His finger was pressing lightly on top of the button. Right when he fires, he accidentally jerked up when the intercom went off.

"Lunch is ready everybody," spoke Franny.

Instead of the laser hitting the hamster it hit a mirror and then another reflective invention and then another mirror and etc never ending. Wilbur watched in horror as the laser kept on bouncing everywhere. _Come on hit the glass or go through or be absorbed by something. _But, the laser kept on bouncing and today wasn't Wilbur's lucky day.

10 minutes later

The laser still bouncing everywhere was determined to hit something. At one point it almost hit Wilbur, but he dodged it quickly. _I am so dead._ Wilbur thought about how he is going to explain the laser bouncing off everywhere. Carl walked into the room and spots Wilbur.

"Little buddy, come on, lunch is ready." Carl glance at Wilbur, then spots the laser. "You never learn do you?"

"Carl just help me, please." Wilbur glance at Carl and then back to the laser very alertly.

"Uh, uh get a mirror and try to reflect it to the glass or something to absorb it." Carl and Wilbur grabbed a mirror and try to reflect the laser to the window. As they were doing this, unknowingly Cornelius Robinson entered the room. He glanced at Wilbur and Carl as they were holding mirrors and running around in the laboratory alarmingly.

Cornelius thought _what are they doing? I knew that boy was up to something. I hope he didn't do anything drastic. _Cornelius looks up to see a laser bouncing off everywhere. _Great, Wilbur must have been using the ATV and accidentally shot it the wrong way. _

Cornelius yelled at Wilbur, "I told you not to touch the device and now I have a laser bouncing everywhere in my lab." He had enough on his mind already and now the laser show in his lab.

Wilbur almost dropped the mirror when he heard his dad. _Oh great now I'm really dead. _"Okay I know this looks bad, but I'm trying to fix it and I will."

"No you are not. I got a device that will neutralize that laser." Cornelius quickly ran across his lab to get one of his inventions. But, Wilbur was persistent in fixing the problem.

"Dad I'm sorry and I learned my lesson, but I can handle this." Wilbur quickly spotted the laser again and this time jumping in the air to reflect it. As the laser reflected of the mirror it did not go into the glass rather than heading straight towards Cornelius.

Wilbur yelled, "DAD JUMP OUT OF THE WAY."

Cornelius saw the laser coming and was trying to shoot it with another laser to neutralize it, but before he can, the laser had hit him in the chest.

"DAD," Wilbur yelled and ran towards his dad to assist him. Carl did the same thing as well but, by the time they had got there, all that was left of Cornelius was a pile of clothes and his glasses.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hi everybody, this is the first fanfiction I had ever written. I hope that everybody enjoys it. Please review, thank you :D


	2. Gone or Not

Chapter 2: Gone or Not…

"I killed him." Wilbur whisper as he stares at the remains of his father. "I killed him Carl. I killed him. I KILLED HIM." Wilbur starts to yell as he burst into tears.

Carl looks at the remains and was stun at what happen.

5 minutes later

"What are you going to do Wilbur?" Carl looked sadly at the boy.

"I don't know." Wilbur looks down thinking about how he was going to tell the family what he had done. "I have to tell them, but I just can't. I'm…. I'm…." Wilbur started to fall apart again.

Another 5 minutes later

Wilbur sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clothes and remembered his adventure with Lewis. Then he thought about all the times he spent with his father.

"Time machine," Wilbur whisper to himself. "The time machine, yes I can fix this." Wilbur spoke aloud to Carl. "I can fix this."

Carl saddens with the comment, but still there was some hope left. "Can going back in time fix this?"

"I have to try at least." Wilbur replied sadly. Wilbur bends down to pick up his father clothes and glasses. Wilbur tried to hold back the tears again, trying to make himself believe that this can be fix. As he walked towards the travel tube, something jumped out of the clothes he was holding onto Wilbur's face.

* * *

Author Notes:

It's short, maybe too short, but I hope everybody likes it. I'll try to update it in a week or two, so enjoy the cliff hanger. You probably already have an idea what's going to happen next. And did you think I would kill Cornelius. Haha, I would never do that to him, maybe Wilbur just kidding.


	3. Blue Eyes Tree Frog

Hi everybody, I haven't got any reviews yet so I'm starting to worry if the plot of the story isn't that good. If it is please tell me so I can see what I can do better. I don't want to continue a story that nobody likes. So anyway back to the story. This one is a comic relief.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue Eye Tree Frog

Wilbur slapped the thing that jump onto his face into the floor. "Huh," Wilbur stared at the green, half open blue eye creature that was lying on the floor.

Carl spots the creature too that was lying on the floor. "It's a frog. But, with… with BLUE EYES."

Wilbur saw the resemblance between the frog and his dad. It was the same facial expression, same blue eyes, and almost same lean structure. Wilbur walked carefully towards the frog and starts poking it, "Dad?"

The frog glances at the boy tiredly. "Wilbur," the frog sighing trying to remember what had happen earlier.

Hearing his name, Wilbur jumped with rejoice. "It's dad, I didn't killed him."

Carl looked relief as he heard this. "Thank goodness he is not dead. But, now you have a new problem."

Wilbur looked at the Cornelius frog with a puzzle look. _At least the laser didn't kill him. The laser turning him into a frog is better than being dead. But, I'm going to be so dead when everybody finds out about this. _

Cornelius was still on the floor trying to remember what had happen earlier. The frog glance up at Wilbur taking notice on how tall he was as was everything else. "Wilbur what's going on here?"

"Uh that is an excellent question." Wilbur replied smiling slyly as he tried to think of something to put his death off.

"Wilbur, I don't remember being here. Ugh I just remember last being in the music room." Cornelius rubbed his head as he tried to remember if anything else had happen. It was also this point when Cornelius took notice of his green hands.

"WILBUR," the frog started to yell as he remembers what had happen. The last thing he remember was when the laser was about to hit him and waking up to be thrown down onto the floor, "WILBUR."

"I am so dead. Um there is a logical explanation for why you are green." Wilbur looked ghostly pale as his father started to stand up and walked towards him with fury in his eyes.

As Cornelius walked to him, he tripped over his feet. Wilbur glance at him in a wittily look. _Great, Dad is a frog, almost killed him, I'm dead, now he knows, I'm going to be dead and grounded both literally. _

Carl looked at the angry frog lying on the floor and decided it was best for him to leave. Wilbur saw him leaving too and gave him the look. _Great now I have to face my judgment alone. _

"Wilbur, get over here NOW." Even though Cornelius was a green frog, that shade of green started to turn red.

Wilbur walked very caution towards the frog trying to figure a way how to fix this problem with the least amount of punishment. "Funny story, Dad, you see I was um using your device to talk with animals when I accidentally shot it into the air which explains why you are a frog."

"I told you not to touch the device, and now I'm a frog." Cornelius started to yell even harder than before.

"I'm sorry dad." Wilbur looked down as he apologizes to him.

"Wilbur, I don't want to hear another excuse or an apology. I'm a frog, how am I going to fix this in time for tomorrow?"

"Well at least you are a frog and nothing else and it's a good thing that Mom loves frogs." Wilbur tried to smile.

"When this is fixed you are grounded until the end of your afterlife." Cornelius blazed with anger. "No more charge ball, no more TV, no more video games, and no more anything else that I can think of."

"Yeah I sort of figure that out already." Wilbur glanced down at the frog and then looked at a cage near him.

"How am I supposed to explain this to everybody?" Cornelius glanced at a mirror that showed his frog body self.

"Dad, I know I mess up badly this time, but please I am really sorry for what happen. I'm going to fix this I promise. I know tomorrow is your anniversary and I promise to make sure everything goes well. And with all due respect, you are a frog. You are probably going to be really mad at what I'm about to do."

"What," Cornelius was puzzle with the last sentence. He looked up at Wilbur and saw the cage that was near him.

"Sorry dad." Wilbur grabbed the frog quickly and took him to a cage to put him in.

30 minutes later (after many threats from Cornelius)

Cornelius sat in his cage in Wilbur's room furious and alone. _This is inhuman even for a frog. _

* * *

I think this chapter is better than the other two. The first three chapters lead to the main storyline between Cornelius/Franny. So the next chapter is going to be mainly about Franny and Cornelius. But, don't worry about Wilbur because he will reappear soon. Of course if you worry about his safety then be worrying about him a lot jk. **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Escape

Yay I have reviews now. Thank you DarkMidnightStars and MsDiamondFrost for the reviews. They really help and give me more inspiration to write this story. Keep on reviewing everybody. :D Now back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Escape

"So putting your Dad in a cage is going to solve everything." Carl spoke to Wilbur as they walked down to Cornelius' laboratory.

"Hmm, sort of, I haven't really come up with anything better at the moment."

"Dude you just put your father in a cage, what kind of son are you?"

"Well what kind of friend are you for leaving me in the lab." Wilbur glances at Carl annoyingly.

"Touché," Carl replied. "So little buddy, what is your plan this time?"

"First thing is to make sure that no one knows that he is a frog." Wilbur and Carl enter the lab.

"And how are you going to do that."

Wilbur smile slyly as he picks up the animal translator device, "Another laser."

* * *

Franny sat alone in the dining room as she stares at the two plates untouched. Everybody else had left thirty minutes ago after the food fight between Bud and Lucile. She started to wonder what happen to Wilbur and Cornelius.

Flashback

"_Lunch is ready everybody." Franny spoke into the intercom. Today the family was having sandwiches for lunch. Cornelius was helping Franny set the plates. _

"_So Fran, any restaurants you been craving for." Cornelius smiles as he was still trying to plan for tomorrow. _

_Franny glances at him smiling, "Hmm not really craving for anything." She sat the last plate and silverwares onto the table. He still isn't going to get nothing from me, Franny thought to herself. _

"_Well okay then." Cornelius sighs as he knew he was on his own with this subject. He then quickly changes the subject, "So about those sandwiches." _

"_Coming chief," Carl came into the room setting down all the sandwiches on the table. At the same time the whole family was coming and sitting down except Wilbur. _

_Fitz glances at the sandwich smiling, "Yum bologna." The puppet he was holding, Aunt Petunia, glances at her sandwich angrily. _

"_I wanted turkey." Petunia starts to pout._

"_Sorry Petunia we only had bologna." Franny spoke to her. How come she is always so grumpy? _

"_So son anything new you have to show." Bud spoke to Cornelius trying to eat his sandwich. _

"_Well Dad, the animal translator is going very well. It is translating everything perfectly with no harmful effects on the animal. But, I still have to check to make sure it doesn't affect people if it was accidentally shot at someone." Cornelius replied. _

"_Ooh that sounds interesting Cornelius. Now we can know what that woodchuck is saying to Bud," Lucile smiles at him. _

"_Yep, this little booger can tell me why he is always chewing my arm." Bud raised his arm to show a woodchuck._

"_Hey sweetie," Franny said to Cornelius as she glances at the empty chair where Wilbur should have been at. "Have you seen Wilbur any?" _

_Cornelius looked at her and replied, "Not lately, he was in my lab talking about his project and the animal translator."_

_Carl heard this and quickly replied, "Wilbur he was working on his project, I'll go get him for you." Carl quickly left the room very nervously._

_10 minutes later_

_Franny and Cornelius glance at each other. "I'll go check the lab," Cornelius got up from his chair and walked towards a travel tube. _

She started to get worry when neither of the two returned. Later she put the sandwiches in the fridge and went off to the laboratory. As she enters the lab she saw Wilbur talking to Carl while he holds a device.

"Wilbur there you are." Franny walk towards him and hugs him.

"Hi Mom," Wilbur glance at her nervously.

"Have you seen your father," Franny asked Wilbur.

"Uh, Dad um he went to go get something for my project." Wilbur smile at her. Then he calmly added, "He went to his work to get it."

"Oh okay then. Well, couldn't you have waited until after you guys ate," Franny ask suspiciously.

"No because we are almost at a break through. I can't really tell you the details because it would shock you."

"Shock me, I don't think so Wilbur," Franny laughed.

"Uh no it would if you knew the truth, but anyway I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Wilbur continues to smile while he nervously tried to think of something else, "Yep a surprise from Dad."

"Okay mister, well, you still have to eat," Franny smiles.

"Okay mom I will, I'll come down there and get it. I'll be very busy and so will Dad so you may not see us much today okay."

"Okay, then, I'll just leave now; just tell me when you need me." Franny glance around the lab to see any evident that would tell her what they were up too.

"Will do Mom," Wilbur waved at her as she left.

Franny walks toward the music room thinking about what they were up too. _Whatever they are up too it must be dealing with tomorrow. Wilbur working on a project is very suspicious. But, then the way he was acting it seem there was something wrong. I wonder what Cornelius is up to. _

* * *

Cornelius lies on his back staring into the ceiling of the cage. He had been in the cage for about an hour now just sighing on his plan tomorrow. For his plan tomorrow he had nothing. Besides even if he did have a plan what could he do if he is stuck in a cage? He is just a frog trap in a cage. Wilbur was treating him like a pet or more so a prisoner. He had to get out of this jail cell, but how? There was nobody near him. So the plan for calling for help was out. Wilbur would be coming back to do something to make things better, which would probably end up making it worse. So lying in the cage waiting for him wasn't going to work, unless he wanted to end up injured. So what does a frog have to do to be free?

Cornelius stands up with a plan in his mind. He looks around the room to see where the cage was at. It was standing on top of Wilbur's desk close to the edge of it. Cornelius carefully walked to the back of the cage. He took a deep breath. Then with all his might he ran across the cage into the other side smacking it. The cage moved a few inches on the desk and was now hanging half way. He thought to himself, one more time should to it. Again he walked towards the back of the cage and ran full blast into the other side. With all his strength the cage came falling down the desk. Inside the cage Cornelius was doing flips in it while he looks down ready to see if his plan would cost him big.

_Bang, _the cage fell down onto the floor dented and broken. Cornelius opens his eyes to see that he is okay. He got up and saw that the door had open. Cornelius climbs out the cage and walks towards the entrance of Wilbur's room. But, he didn't get too far when Wilbur and Carl appear.

"Dad," Wilbur spoke, surprise to see that his father had escape.

Cornelius glance at his son carefully not ready to be put back in a cage again. He then notices his invention that Wilbur was holding. "Wilbur what are you planning to do with that."

"Don't kill me for this later, but I'm going to have to make sure you don't tell anyone." Wilbur spoke at him ready to shot the laser at him.

"Wilbur don't you dare, I am your father, you already turn me into a frog, then you put me in a cage, and now you are going to shoot me with another laser." Cornelius said angrily at him.

"Like I said earlier, I'm going to fix this just go with the plan. I'm really sorry about everything." Wilbur pointed the device towards his father and presses the button. The laser was once again coming towards Cornelius. This time he evades it.

Wilbur spoke madly, "Oh so now you avoid the laser." Wilbur kept trying to shoot him, but Cornelius was too quick.

"Stop this now." Cornelius yells at him.

"Hold still," Wilbur shot again with more precision than before. This time the laser had hit Cornelius, "Gotcha."

Cornelius was really furious now. He tried to talk but all that came out was a "fibbit." Now even furious before many "fibbits" started to come out.

Carl looked at Wilbur and spoke, "what now?"

Wilbur glances down at his father and went to go pick him up. This time Cornelius was not going to let Wilbur put him back in the cage. Instead, he quickly jumps on top of Wilbur's head and then jumping over them into a travel tube. He was then taken outside in front of the mansion.

Wilbur was stun at what happen.

Carl spoke to him, "Wilbur, your plan really needs adjustment."

"Uh huh, yeah didn't see that coming."

* * *

Cornelius was lying outside on the grass trying to catch his breath. His son is going to kill him one day or until he kills Wilbur for doing this to him. As he got up and walks towards the front door, the family's dog, Buster appears. Cornelius nervously glances at the dog before making a run for it when the dog decided to chase him.

Cornelius thought to himself while hopping, _Why me? _

* * *

AN: Poor Cornelius, it's just one problem after another :D. Please review everybody thank you.


	5. Nightfall

Chapter 5: Nightfall

Seeing the sun set was a beautiful scene. But, in some cases, it arises to new dangers. Lurking near the bushes of Robinsons' yard, an unknown creature was waiting for its prey.

While the creature waited patiently, Wilbur and Carl were discussing their plan or plan to soon be.

"Because of all of your careless mistakes, I'm going to be terminated." Carl smacks his robotic hand on Wilbur's desk. He continues, "Wilbur look what you have done. You turn your father into a frog. Then you put him a cage, and now he is in the yard with the chance of being killed."

Wilbur paces back and forth across in his room. "Carl I know the situation. You are making it worse by discussing all the problems that had occurred lately. I prefer to look into the future not into the past."

Carl glances angrily at Wilbur. "No you don't look to the future nor do you look to the past."

"Huh." Wilbur was puzzle with this statement.

Carl looks at him seriously. "The actions you have done had occurred because you only thought about yourself."

"No, that is not true." Wilbur angrily replied.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend, but think about this. Which is better, being in trouble or your father being killed?" With this comment, Carl left the room.

Wilbur glances out of the window. As he stare onto the Robinson lawn. He saw Buster chasing something. With further notice, the thing that the dog was chasing was a frog. _What a son I have been? _Wilbur thought to himself. With this thought a new plan was made.

He picks up the animal translation device and presses some button. Afterwards he walked out of his room towards the travel tube. But, before doing so, a person appeared.

"Wilbur sweetie I just came to check up on you. How are you doing? Have you seen your father?" Franny was very worried since she hasn't seen Cornelius since lunch. When she tried to call him, his phone was off.

Wilbur was feeling that he should tell her what had truly happen, but was scare that his mother may either killed him that instant or start to panic. _How am I supposed to tell her that dad is running for his life right now? _

Franny starts to worry more when her son did not reply back. "Wilbur, what is wrong? Something is wrong; I can see that in your face. "

Wilbur glances at her sadly. "Mom, would you still love me after what I'm going to say."

With this statement, Franny was really worried. Wilbur's face was etched with wariness, sorrow, and apologetic. "Of course Wilbur, but please tell me what is wrong?"

Wilbur swallows. Glancing down he said, "Dad is running for his life right now."

"WHAT?" Franny was confused with her son replied.

"Yeah I know the situation is bad. Somehow it keeps getting worse. Wrapping the story short, I lied about earlier and dad is a frog now."

"Wilbur, how could you? Why didn't you tell someone?" Franny started to turn pale as her husband was endangered.

"I'm sorry."

Franny wanted to yell at him for what he had done. But, now wasn't the time. She knew a lot about frogs and one of them was to be aware of their surroundings. The other thing was to make sure that they have something to protect their self. However, Cornelius was unaware of the dangers that lurked outside. She had to find him quick. "Come on Wilbur we need to find him."

* * *

After many hops, Cornelius found a safe place to hide from Buster. _I'm safe here. _Cornelius thought to himself. After his searches, Buster decides to leave and go back to his dog mansion. When the dog left, Cornelius climbs down from the bush. He glances at the house taking notice on how far it was for him being a frog. _This was probably why Franny's frogs needed a car to drive as well as some weapons to fend off any kind of enemies._ But, unlike them, he has neither of the two.

Darkness was approaching quickly. There was no way he was going to make it to house in time. What was he going to do? Even though this was his yard, he felt lost with the sense without what to do. All he wanted to do was to get back to his family. To be more accurate he wanted to tell Franny what had happen and that he is sorry for tomorrow.

He needed to find a shortcut to the house. With that idea, he had to find a travel tube. Luckily, they are scatter everywhere throughout the yard, but are hidden. Cornelius starts to scan his surrounding to see which area would possibly have one. After a few minutes he saw a bird bath that seems like an ideal place for one to be. He starts to hop towards the birdbath. Halfway there something had rustle back in the hedges.

Cornelius stares back towards where the sound had come from. Something was watching him. With that thought, he starts to hop for his life and get to the bird bath as fast as possible. Whatever that was watching him was still there ready to make its move. _I'm almost there just a few more yards to hop. _

With only one more yard to get to the bird bath, Cornelius heard some voices. Being a frog, his keen sense of hearing had increase. Far off in the distant, someone one was shining a flashlight around.

"Cornelius," Franny was calling his name hoping that they could find him quickly. Wilbur was shining the light everywhere.

When Cornelius heard her voice calling out for him, he tries to call for them, but all that came out was a croak.

"Ssh, did you hear that?" Wilbur started to shine the light towards the hedges and then to the bird bath from where the croak was heard.

"It was a croak. Your father cannot talk right now?" Franny was walking towards the bird bath.

"Uh… about that… I use one of his inventions to make sure he couldn't talk so he couldn't tell anyone." Wilbur glances down in shame.

"We will talk about this later mister. Right now we need to find him." Franny continue to walk towards the bird bath.

Cornelius was now only a few yards from Franny and begins to hop towards her. He continues to croak for her.

"Cornelius," Franny spoke gladly knowing that there was a frog nearby. "Wilbur, shine the light over here."

In a few seconds, the light revealed a blue eyed frog coming towards them. "CORNELIUS," Franny cries his name in rejoice.

"Dad," Wilbur smile knowing that he didn't mess up this time. He takes out the device that had turn his father into a frog, and that had silence him and starts to aim for him again.

Cornelius spots the device and stop.

With reassurance, Wilbur said, "Oh don't worry just going to fix your voice." With that replied, Cornelius smiles knowing that everything was going to be okay. Wilbur aims for his father and then presses a button. A laser shot out and hit him.

"Franny, Wilbur," Cornelius spoke happily knowing that he can talk again, and that his troubles would be all over.

Franny walks up to him and replies, "Oh sweetie I am so glad you are okay." She bends down to pick him up, when all of a sudden something flew out of the hedges. It grabs Cornelius and takes him away into the dark, shadowy night.

"LEWIS," Franny cries out weeping on what had happen.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everybody for reading. I have some exams coming up so I may not be able to update in awhile. I hope you don't kill me afterwards for the cliff hanger. :D **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Feathery Fiend

Chapter 6: Feathery Fiend

"Let go of me now." Cornelius was in the night sky, caught by a hazel brown bird, a peregrine falcon. Cornelius glances down towards the top of the roofs of the futuristic skyscrapers. "Um… on second thought, please discard what I just said." The falcon took no notice of the frog's words. "Great, now I'm in the air and about to be this bird's dinner." Still in the air, the falcon gives a little grin about the last sentence the frog had spoken.

Cornelius trying to figure his way around this one was becoming very difficult. He was in the air with no resources for him to use. If the falcon drops him, he is splat. And if he waits too long he is dinner. But, what was really interesting, is that the falcon didn't kill him instantly with he was attacked. Another idea was it was very unusual for this kind of raptor to attack a little frog like him. Usually they prey on small birds and mammals. But, still it didn't matter, he needs to escape.

Glancing down he saw the Robinson Industries' building coming into view. "Your nest is in my building. Of course, I'm going to die at work." The falcon begins to descend from the air and approaches the center part of the "R" on the top of building. "I can't believe this, the day before my anniversary, I'm turned into a frog and become the prey of a falcon. What luck is that? This just isn't my day. When I figure this problem out, I am personally going to deal with you."

After hearing the last statement, angrily, the falcon lands on the building and throws him down. "I don't think so Dr. Robinson. You think you can solve every problem in the world, but you are wrong."

Cornelius was shock hearing the raptor speak. "You... you can talk."

The falcon eyes him coldly. "I thank you for that."

"What."

"Don't you remember me boss? Of course, it's very typical for you forget your employees. Making it big in the world and having the dream of your life, seems like everything else doesn't really matter."

Cornelius was puzzle with the bird's inquiries. "Who are you?"

"Ah, what an excellent question, but all in due time Dr. Robinson, all in due time," spoken coldly from the falcon. Momentarily, two pigeons land.

"Hehe, Chuck lookie here, it's the famous frog inventor." The pigeon spoke.

"Right you are Tom. How does it feel to be so powerless?" The other pigeon, Chuck, replies.

"Shut up you feathery fools. I want you to tie and lock him up." The falcon angrily yells at the two.

"Yes sir, right away. Come on frog move it." Chuck pushes Cornelius into a window into a vacant office.

"I will escape." Cornelius responds angrily.

The falcon flies up to him and shows his talons aggressively towards him. "You are powerless up here. I am the boss up here. You are alone with no resources. For a genius you are not very thoughtful about your situation."

"I am never alone." Cornelius responds with anger.

"Haha, good one you green fool." Tom replies.

"Tie him up now you idiot." The falcon retorted.

"Yes your powerfulness." Tom picks up a small rope and begins tying it around Cornelius.

"I am never alone always." Cornelius replies once again.

The falcon angrily looks at him. "If you are talking about your family, forget it. I already know your wife and son are coming for you."

Cornelius looks at him angrily. "Don't you dare hurt them."

The falcon laughs evilly. "Why should I care, your son already help me with my plans by turning you into a frog. I will have to personally thank him. And let's not forget the beloved Franny. If it wasn't for her diverting you from the bird bath, I wouldn't be able to snatch you."

"I am going to pluck each of your feathers out and destroy you." Cornelius yells angrily.

"Ha, I would like to see that. At least I'm not the frog tied up." The falcon laughs at him coldly.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"All in due time Dr. Robinson, all in due time. You two watch him closely." The falcon flies out from the building.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

Franny was weeping on what had just happen. He is gone. Cornelius, her husband was taken from her.

Wilbur stunned at what just happen begins to try to comfort her. "Mom, we will find him. Please crying isn't going to help it."

Franny's face puffy and redden begins to yell at him. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. HE IS GONE AND I WAS SO CLOSE TOO, SO CLOSE."

"Mom, please, when the falcon had snatch him he wasn't killed instantly. We can use the DNA tracker to find him."

"IF YOU DIDN'T MESS WITH YOUR FATHER'S INVENTION AND LIE TO ME HE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PREDICTAMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"I know, I know, but at least I'm trying to fix it rather than crying about it." Wilbur responded.

"DON'T YOU DARE SASS ME BOY." Franny replied angrily.

"I'm sorry for what has been happening. But, like Dad always says, keep moving forward."

Calm down from the last sentence, Franny starts to lighten up. "You are right Wilbur. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"It's okay. C'mon we need to find him quick." Wilbur begins to run towards the house.

Franny glances up towards the night sky. "I will find you Lewis. You are never alone." With that, Franny runs towards the house as well.

* * *

_In the lab_

"Just what I needed," The falcon spoke as he picks up the animal voice translation device. "If it wasn't for my little modification to it, that fool wouldn't be a frog right now. But, I think it is time for someone to join him." With that he flew off into the darkness back towards the building.

* * *

In the hovercar, Wilbur was driving towards Robinson Industries along with Franny.

"The DNA tracker located Dad at the top of the building." Wilbur spoke.

"Hmm… that is kind of weird and a coincidence for him to be up there." Franny replied.

Wilbur was approaching very near the building and begins to park it near the base of the "R". He knew something wasn't right. When the falcon attacked, it seem like it was just like when the bowler hat guy took Lewis. But, the worse part was that it was his fault that his father was in this predicament in the first place, just like before.

* * *

Cornelius was tied up in the office with the two pigeons guarding him. "So how did you end up like this?" Cornelius was trying to figure a way to escape by chatting with the pigeons to obtain any information he can get.

"None of your business you crazy fool." Tom replied.

"Sorry about that, I'm just wondering. My son is a fan for pigeons."

Chuck looks at him smiling. "Oh he is. Well at least someone looks at us in a positive way."

"Yeah, usually people see us as poop machine to avoid. So sad isn't it." Tom replies sadly.

"I know right. You guys are awesome. Nobody remembers that you use to deliver secret messages." Cornelius plan was working.

"Yep we pigeons are the best animals doing that." Chuck replies proudly.

"But, you know what I don't get, why the falcon always treat you so inferior to him. I mean you guys should be treated equal to him." Cornelius inquires to them.

"Well you know he is a falcon and he can kill us anytime. That and he was the one that genetically enhance us," said Chuck.

"But still we should still get some respect." Tom replied.

"So, he genetically enhances you guys," Cornelius asked.

"Mmhmm… one day we were on top of this building when he flew up to us and hit us with some kind of ray," Tom answers.

"So is the falcon genetically enhanced as well?"

Chuck replies, "No, he was a human just like you when one day in an experiment he was turned into a falcon."

"But, that's all we know about him. He never told us his name or anything. We were just there to obey him with every order," Tom said.

"Well why is he so mad with me?" Cornelius asked.

"Because you apparently were the reason he ended up like this and his experiment was discontinued," answer Chuck.

"Oh."

After that last comment, Cornelius was quiet. Something about that falcon seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You fool; you got the ionic ray reverse." A short brown hair scientist was angrily starring at his assistant. _

_The assistant spoke, "Sorry Dr. Talon, I'm fixing it right now. Dr. Robinson will be coming soon to inspect your invention." _

"_Ah, so he is. I can't wait when he see how brilliant this device is. I just hope he isn't to self-center to realize my brilliance can top his." Dr. Talon replies. "I want you to leave now." _

"_Yes sir," the assistant walks out of the room. At the same time Cornelius enters the room with a clipboard and a pen. _

"_Good morning Dr. Robinson." Dr. Talon replies._

"_Ah, good morning Dr. Roger Talon, I look forward to seeing your new idea." Cornelius replies smiling._

"_Ah, yes my brilliant idea. In this experiment, humans will be able to shape shift into the different animals."_

"_Shape shift, isn't that dangerous to the genes?" Cornelius begins to wonder what this person been doing all this time while questioning how he is going to test it._

"_No sir, it is perfectly safe. Let me demonstrate on this lab rat." Dr. Talon begins to press a few button while pointing it towards the rat. A laser shoots out and hits the rat. In a few minutes the rat became a spider. _

"_Um yes nice, but I don't see how this is benefitting to people." Cornelius was worried that device could cause havoc onto the environment along with major problems to the person itself._

"_Oh, well people would be able do things that they couldn't do before. They would be able to live underwater, fly in the air, and do the same stuff animals can do." Dr. Talon exclaims. _

"_Ah yes, but what about the environment? It would cause an imbalance in it as well as going against nature."_

"_Um well it doesn't really matter right." Dr. Talon spoke weakly with no arguments._

"_I'm afraid I'm going to have to end any kind of experiment on this theory Talon. We can afford anything that would wreak the natural environment." _

_Dr. Talon was angry that his idea was discontinued. "Robinson you think you are so all that, but you are not." _

"_Excuse me." Cornelius was angry hearing the last statement. _

"_You heard me Robinson. You think you are all that since you invented all those machines that revolve around the world." _

"_Watch your attitude Talon." At the same time Franny enters the room. _

"_Hey honey, you forgot your… lunch." Franny saw the frustration etched on both of the doctors' faces. _

"_Well then, I wonder how your wife would feel when she is a frog." Talon begins to point the device at her._

_With that statement, Cornelius grabs the device from Roger, and throws it onto the ground, breaking into many pieces. "You are fired. I want you out of this building by the end of the day. C'mon Franny let's get out of here." With that Cornelius and Franny left the room and headed towards his office. _

"_You shall regret this Robinson." Talon spoke coldly. _

* * *

It all came back to Cornelius. That falcon was no other than Dr. Jacob Talon. So furious with what had happen he must have continued to work on his idea by himself and that he accidentally turned himself into a falcon.

Soon Talon arrives back from where ever he was, this time carrying Cornelius' invention.

"So you have my invention, Dr. Roger Talon." Cornelius spokes coldly to him.

"Ah so you have figure out whom I am, Robinson." The falcon looks at him angrily.

"Your idea was dangerous Talon."

"Dangerous, you idiot, you couldn't even realize how wonderful the idea was when you came to inspect it." The falcon grabs Cornelius holding him up in the air.

Cornelius gasping for air replied, "I saw how dangerous it was going to affect the world, and how you were going to use it especially on Franny."

"Oh and about Franny, guess who just have arrived." Talon threw Cornelius down and went to pick up the device.

"Coo, coo, " Wilbur was near the edge of the window climbing into the office. The pigeons heard the sound and were smiling from it.

"No." Cornelius saw Franny and Wilbur enter the room from the window. "Franny, Wilbur, get out of here."

Franny saw Cornelius tied up and cries out, "Cornelius."

Wilbur saw the falcon pointing the device at them. "Mom, no, watch out, the bird."

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Cornelius yells as he tries to pull himself from the rope.

Talon holds up the device at first points it at Wilbur then fires it. Wilbur was hit instantly. Just like what happen to Cornelius, all that was left of him was a pile of clothes. Soon later, a brown eyed, olive green frog appeared from it.

"WILBUR," Cornelius watch with horror of what was happening to his family. He couldn't do anything. "Please Tom, Chuck help me." He starts to plead with the pigeon to untie him. "How could you let him do this to them? Please help me."

Franny runs to Wilbur to pick him up, but soon the falcon shot her as well. "Look Cornelius, now do you see my brilliance," Talon laughing.

"Franny, Wilbur," Cornelius was starring at the two frogs.

"Now let me show you what a true falcon I am." Talon begins to walk towards Wilbur with his claws extended out. "First you shall see him become my dinner then your wife."

"NOOOOOOOO," Cornelius was yelling as the giant bird was about to claw Wilbur.

* * *

Hi everybody. Thank you for reading this and please review. When you review it reallys help me to keep going on this and make each chapter better than the first. Thank you again. :)

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Falcon vs Frog

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for reading this story. It has been great pleasure writing this story and seeing how many people read this. Thank you so much for the reviews. This story will be ending soon in about one more chapter, possiblility two. Please comment on anything regarding this story and anything you recommend.

* * *

Chapter 7: Falcon vs. Frog

The sun begins to rise over the horizon. In the Robinson Industries office, a bird was preparing to attack.

"Prepare to meet your doom boy." The falcon raises his claw preparing to attack.

Wilbur still trying to realize that he was a frog, "what kind of falcon are you, can't catch a little mouse, so you have to shoot people with a laser to turn them into your dinner."

At first Talon was puzzle with what Wilbur said since he was prepare for a plea from him as well as fear, but none of these appeared in the little frog. Then this puzzlement turns to anger. He grabs Wilbur and holds him in the air, "what kind of falcon am I, the kind that turn your parents into frogs as well as yourself if you haven't notice. You should be afraid of me and pleading for mercy, not trying to mock me before your death."

"What's not afraid of you? All I see is a chicken," Wilbur sneered at the bird.

Talon threw Wilbur across the room onto the wall. Wilbur fell with a thud but no injuries on impact. "Boy you are such like the other Robinsons. You are just too confident to realize your own demeanor. Your death will be a pleasure for me."

Wilbur started to cluck, "Chicken, cluck, cluck, chicken."

Anger once and for all with Wilbur, Talon started to fly straight into Wilbur with his claws extended out.

Suddenly two frogs, Cornelius and Franny grabbed onto the bird diverting his path from Wilbur.

"What the…..you, but how," Talon surprised to see that Cornelius had escape.

"You are welcome boss," Tom yelled at him and flew out the office window.

"Ya you take now. Wilbur is right you ain't a falcon, but a chicken." Chuck flew out the window following his brother.

"Give up Talon, you are powerless," Cornelius holding onto his wings trying to pin him down.

"I don't think so Cornelius." He then does a twirl into the air trying to knock the two frogs off of him.

"Franny," Cornelius grabs her hand trying to keep her from falling.

Struggling to hang on, Franny replied, "Lewis watch out he is heading out the window."

"Let see how a frog does well in open air. I hope you two can fly." Talon spoke coldly as he heads straight out the window.

"Sorry Fran."

"Huh."

Cornelius pushes Franny off the bird's back. She lands on the floor of the office safely.

"No Lewis, don't," Franny starred above her as the two escapes out of the window.

"I got this Franny. I love you. Take good care of Wilbur and the family." Cornelius yells as he disappears from sight.

"I love you too." Franny glances down worried about him. She stars into the horizon. Today was their anniversary. "Please come back safe."

Wilbur got up and walked up to her. "He will, Mom he will."

* * *

"You filthy vermin, prepare to meet your doom." The falcon did many twists and turn to get Cornelius to fall off. "You are in my area now."

"Don't be so cocky with yourself Talon," Cornelius hanging on.

Talon jolted in the air and then a loop. Cornelius was still hanging on begins to lose his grip. "Hmm….looks who is cocky now," the bird smiled coldly.

"Oops, excuse me for calling you cocky I meant chicken," Cornelius trying to get a better grip on his feathers."

Talon growls, "Like father like son."

Cornelius got hold of one of Talon's tail feather. "I think this time you shall be falling." He yanks out the single feather quickly.

With a quick sharp of pain, Talon starts to lose control. "Why you little pest," Talon tries to regain control again as he plummets in the air.

Still holding onto the same feather, Cornelius plucks another one and then another. "You….are…..aww…dead," Talon whisper as his tail begins to burn from all the feathers he was losing.

"Nah, I think I'm perfectly safe now. But, for you, you may want to watch out for that trash can."

"You…….."

"Sorry to end this, but my stop is here." Cornelius jumps off the falcons and starts to plummet in the air from about four stories high.

"Ha, you are still going to die now." Talon glances at Cornelius as he was falling in midair. He may had plucked too many feathers to keep him from flying high, but at least he was going to be dead.

"Why don't you look again," Cornelius laugh.

"Huh."

Cornelius still holding onto the many feathers he had pluck, begins to start flapping them to glide him down safely to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Talon saw what Cornelius had done at the same time he went face first into the garbage can.

Cornelius smiles at the sight as he falls from the air slowly. "Hey looks like you found where you belong."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you for reading! Chapter 8 will be coming up soon. Also I have another fanfiction, Feather Frenzy, so after this one I will be working on that one.


	8. Frog Kisses

Author's Note: Only one more chapter left. My first fanfiction that I have ever written is coming to an end. Thank you everybody for the reviews, they really motivate me to keep moving forward :)

Thank You!!!!!!

PenguinGirl02

* * *

Chapter 8: Frog Kisses

Franny stares into the sky waiting for her husband to return. Each minute seem like an hour to her, making her fear increase. After about thirty minutes she starts to break down into tears.

"He's dead." Franny crouches down and weeps preparing for the horrible news or return of the falcon.

Wilbur looks at her comforting. "No Mom, he is alive. Has the falcon return yet?" Franny shook her head. "Therefore he is alive, probably beating up that falcon right now."

"But, what if he fell off?" Franny continues to weep picturing the sight in her head. The falcon did a twirl in the air and Cornelius couldn't hold on any longer. Her husband was falling from the sky at about twenty stories high.

Wilbur put a hand on his face and shakes his head. "Mom, thinking like that won't help."

"But, what if he was threw in the air and the bird slash at him." She pictures this scene as well. Cornelius was thrown into the air by the falcon's claws and then the giant bird dives onto him taking him down two hundred miles per an hour.

Wilbur sighs. "Jeez, do you really have to think like that. I'm glad I give the pep talks and not you."

Franny looks at him and smiles. "But, what if the falcon begins to lose control in the air and he somehow design a parachute quickly that lands him safely to the ground."

Wilbur smiles back. "Ah, much better, now that I can believe."

Near the window, someone was chuckling. The two of them quiet down real quickly when they heard the sound.

Wilbur starts to hop near the window very carefully. It could be the falcon or it could be Cornelius. "Umm…Dad….is that you," Wilbur spoke as he approaches the window's edge. As he was about to look down, feathers appeared. "AHHHHHHHHH," Wilbur starts to panic as he quickly backs away from the window.

Franny looks horrify at the feathers that were appearing in the window. "No…….Lewis……..you can't…… you can't be dead."

Suddenly the whole feather figure appeared. "Gotcha," Cornelius leaps from the window smiling. He was holding the feathers he plucked out from Talon.

Franny's face starts to redden. "You, you, YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT," Franny yells at him.

Cornelius walks up to her and hugs and kisses her. "I love you too Fran. I will always be there to protect you."

Franny quickly soothe from her anger smiles and kiss him back. "I love you too."

Wilbur starts gagging. "Ugh gross now frogs do PDA. This is even worse than at home."

Cornelius looks up at him. "Hehe… let's not forget about that grounding either."

"Grounding…uh just keep being kissy kissy with Mom, I'll just go ahead and wait in the car." Wilbur quickly hops towards the car he park near the window. He kept going without looking back.

Franny with her head lying on the top of his chest whispers to him. "What are you going to do with that boy?"

Cornelius smiles kissing the crown of her head, "Hmm…I don't know yet actually. I said to him yesterday when I was first turn into a frog that I'm going to ground him for life or maybe end of his afterlife, but I think that is too harsh.

Franny was confused with this statement. "Humph, that's what I would do."

"Yeah I should, but then again Talon was going to strike anyway." Cornelius replied.

"Well being a frog is not all that bad." Franny smiles at him.

Cornelius kisses her and spoke, "Yeah you are right, especially when today is our anniversary. Happy Anniversary, Franny."

Franny looks into his deep blue eyes, "Happy Anniversary."

Suddenly, Wilbur started honking the horn of the car. He yells out, "Oh come on, ten minutes now, I would really like to go home now. I'm starting to think that I would rather face my punishment now than having to wait for you two."

Franny laugh and calls out, "Wilbur we are coming. Patience is another thing that you need to learn."

Cornelius picks up Franny bride style and starts carrying her towards the car. "Well let's go. I don't want to spend our whole day here at my work. I have another thing plan for today."

"What plan, all I remember you were asking me so many questions trying to plan out something?"

"You will see." Cornelius smiles at her and hops into the car setting her down in the front seat. Wilbur was sitting in the driver seat looking away.

"So do I get to drive since someone has to push the pedals?" Wilbur asks.

"Um let me think…….no." Cornelius pushes Wilbur down to the pedals of the car. "I'll drive; I don't feel like crashing today."

Wilbur rolls his eyes, "Well let's go I want to be turn back to normal now."

Cornelius looks down at him starting the car. "Well it's not today."

"C'mon I really don't like being a frog."

"Well now you know how it feels when someone turns you into a frog."

"Touché," Wilbur replied, deciding to end this conversation. Franny was just watching their little argument. It was so funny.

"Besides I have a job for you when we get home," Cornelius smiles at him.

"I look forward to it," Wilbur spoke sarcastically.

"Good because being a frog is really going to help," Cornelius puts the car into gear and begins flying towards the house.

* * *

So what do you think? Love it, hate it, just tell me so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!! :)


	9. Loving Green

Author's Disclamier: I had one in the first chapter, but to make sure I'm safe, I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons or any of the two song in this story, "The Motion Waltz" and now "Little Wonders."

* * *

Chapter 9: Loving Green

In the hedges of Robinsons' yard, a single tiny table was set for two. Near the hedges were Frankie and his gang who were providing the music for the romantic atmosphere.

At the entrance of the garden came two frogs that were formally dressed and holding each other hands. Cornelius was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie. Along his side was Franny who was wearing a blue dress with a blue bow on top of her head. Both of them were very happy.

As the two were about to arrive at a table, another frog appears. This one was wearing a waiter outfit along with a discontented face.

"Ugh…do I really have to do this?" Wilbur was really frustrated when he learned that part of his punishment was serving his parents for their anniversary.

Cornelius rolls his eyes. "Sure if you want something else that is worse than this."

"Never mind _please_ let me get your seats," Wilbur spoke sarcastically as he pulls both of their chairs. He then gives the menus to them.

Franny replies, "Thanks Wilbur, you must be really eager to serve us." She sits down disappointed with her son attitude right now.

Cornelius sits down remarking, "Wilbur, did I forget to mention the tip as well?"

Wilbur eyes brighten, "Tip?"

"Well there is not going to be any the way you are talking like that."

"Yes sir, please excuse me for my behavior. Now what would you like to drink madam." Wilbur quickly changes his attitude on this situation. A tip from his parents could really get him that new charge ball set he been wanting.

"Ah yes, I would like some water please." Franny replies with a smile. Sometimes it takes monetary persuasion to get Wilbur to do something.

"Thank you and for you sir"

Cornelius stares the menu. The only thing on there for beverages was water. "I am having a hard time deciding. I'll go with what she is having." Franny chuckles a little from this.

Wilbur rolls his eyes while they were not looking. "Ah yes thank you very much. Let me go get this for you please." He hops away towards the house. There Carl was laughing.

"Oh the karma," replied Carl laughing.

"Not now Carl." Wilbur retorted while getting two glasses from the frogs' bar and putting water in it.

Carl takes out a camera and bends down to take a picture of Wilbur. "Ah, so funny of you being a frog."

Wilbur starts to aim for Carl with the water facet.

"Woah, okay, okay no more discussing you being a frog. I don't need any rust on me."

"Yea that's what I thought." Wilbur finishes with the cups. "I already know I mess up again, but at least I fix it. I don't need a reminder of what my actions turn me into."

Carl replied, "And you need to learn to always listen to the robot." Wilbur starts pointing the facet at him again. "Why do like threatening me with water?"

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur starts to hop off back to the table.

Carl shakes his metallic head. "You really still haven't learned yet."

"Carl, I'm a frog and a waiter right now, what do you think?"

Carl had a sly smile as Wilbur go backs to the table. "Wait until he sees what the main course is."

Wilbur arrives back at the table with the two frogs, "Here are your refreshing cups of water." He sets it down and then prepares to take their order. "Okay, what would you like Mom."

Franny glances down at the menu. _Who made this menu, she thought. I wonder what Cornelius is going to think about this. _She looks up from her menu to take a look of Cornelius face. On his face he seemed pretty sicken a little and very unhappy with the choices. Cornelius saw her face look and gave a half smile.

Cornelius asks, "Wilbur, who made the menu?"

"Carl, why?"

Franny starts tapping her fingers on the table. "Well I guess I'll have the flies ravioli." She hands the menu to Wilbur.

Wilbur grabs the menu quickly from her and then reads it.

_Beverage: Water_

_Appetizer and Salad: Fly House salad and fly rolls _

_Main course choices: Spaghetti and Flyball, Flies Ravioli, Fly burger, and Bug supreme pizza_

_Desert: Fly pudding_

On the very bottom in tiny print,

_Created by Carl, haha Wilbur that's what you get for not listening to the robot. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, the menu was created specifying the diet of a tree frog. Please enjoy. _

_Love Carl_

Wilbur starts to turn red and crumples the menu. Gritting his teeth he asks, "Dad….what would you like?"

Franny saw the frustration in him. _Oh boy here comes the eruption. _

Cornelius hands him the menu and reply, "Spaghetti and flyball, Wilbur don't do what I thinking you going to do."

Wilbur starts running towards the house, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. IF THAT ROBOT THINKS HE IS GOING TO GET ME TO COOK THIS, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING."

Cornelius looks back at Franny. "Well, what do think?"

Franny smiles, "It good Lewis, the atmosphere is very nice, food um….we haven't got there yet…and Wilbur, well he may not be back in awhile."

He chuckles, "Yeah well Carl may have gone too far, but then again he does put Carl on a lot of stress."

"I really like this. We maybe frogs, but this anniversary is the best one yet."

"Well I know next year will be hard to top this."

Franny laughs, "Okay, but don't try to turn me into something else... like last time."

"First, that one was your fault and second don't tell me that, tell Wilbur. You know if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Yeah, but what about Talon? What happen to him anyways?" Franny drinks a sip of her water.

"Where he should be in the trash can."

"Lewis."

"What, I did call someone to take him to jail or animal control."

"Good, I don't feel like him going back for revenge." Franny was very worry over Cornelius. See him in the air with that crazy falcon had frighten her on the possibilities of what could had happen to him.

Cornelius saw the little wariness on his wife's face. "Franny, I wasn't going to let that falcon win. I was not going to let him hurt you or Wilbur. And with that you need to have more confidence when it comes to my physical skills."

Franny rolls her eyes. "Lewis, you fighting, yeah what about that time in college when I had to karate chop that guy who was trying to beat you up for refusing to do his project."

"Okay, well that was different. Both of my hands were sore from fixing my inventions."

"Yeah sure they were."

"Oh yeah, what about that spider that was in the music room and I had to stop what I was doing to kill it for you."

"Lewis."

"And what about that time when…" Franny quickly interrupts him by throwing some of her water at him.

Cornelius wipes it off from himself. "Okay I know I deserve that."

"Uh huh, yeah you did."

"Well you were cool when you karate chop that guy."

"Thank you. Remember even when I'm wrong, I'm right."

"Got it Franny," Cornelius leans and kisses her.

"Good little frog, now about that dinner."

* * *

_Near the kitchen _

"Come here Carl so I can spray you." Wilbur was really furious for Carl's actions.

Carl not scare of a little frog grabs it from him. "Enough, I still haven't got an apology for earlier."

"Well what did I do?" Carl sprays him with water. "Okay stop it Carl. I'm sorry for not listening to you about the invention. I promise I'll never do it again."

"And"

"And I'm sorry for not being a good friend and I will try to listen to you."

"Trying well that better than nothing and one more thing."

Wilbur sigh, "What?"

"Could you… um… ask that robotic teapot….." Carl stops talking.

"Carl, Carl, Carl, jeez why don't you ask um her yourself?"

"I can't, she never whistle when I walk by."

Wilbur shook his head, "The teapot didn't have anything in it."

"Please"

"Okay, okay tomorrow I'll go and get the teapot for you."

"Thanks Wilbur."

Wilbur picks up the salads and rolls. "You're welcome, now about those entrees."

"Coming right up little buddy."

* * *

_Back in the garden_

Wilbur was bringing the two plates of salad and the rolls. Both of them of course had flies in it.

"Here are your delicious salads and rolls, freshly made with an added crunch," Wilbur grins as he places the stuff down on the table.

Franny and Cornelius looked somewhat horrify at what they will be eating. Wilbur smiles again. "Please enjoy. Your meals will be coming in shortly." With that he walks away.

Cornelius picks up his mini fork and starts picking the salad. Franny grabs a roll and see some of the flies poking out of it.

"Cornelius," Franny spoke as she places the roll back in the bowl. "I know frogs love flies, but I don't know."

"Um well you never know until you try," Cornelius still picking through his salad, not taking a bite out of it yet.

"Since you say that why don't you try it first?" Franny grins with the look on Cornelius face.

Cornelius slowing picking out a fly and a piece of lettuce begins to slowly move his fork towards his mouth. "Seriously"

Franny still grinning, "Come on little frog, eat your vegetables and flies."

Cornelius sighs as he opens his mouth and slowly sticks the food in it. With his eyes close he chews it carefully.

Franny spoke, "So how is it?"

Cornelius swallows and opens his eyes fast and wide open. "Delicious, even though it is flies, it tastes so good. You have to try it. It's like bacon almost. It's crunchy."

Franny shrugs, "Flies, well Frankie always loves his flies." She picks up a roll and nibble a little from it. "Mmm you are right, it's very good."

"See so how is the food?"

Franny smiling at him replies, "It's good, but if you are expecting to serve flies next year, I'm not going to eat it."

Cornelius chuckles, "Darn I thought maybe having flies next year would be good."

* * *

_Kitchen_

"Carl how are those meals going," Wilbur picking up one of the rolls, begins to chew it.

"Almost done Wilbur," Carl pouring everything out of the pan begins adding a few more things onto the plate.

"Hey Carl these rolls are very good. What are in them anyway?"

Carl yells out, "It was on the menu, fly rolls."

"Flies…." Wilbur looks down at his roll seeing the black bugs. "So good at the same time it is so gross." Shrugging he continues to eat the roll.

"Okay Wilbur here ya go. Be careful not to drop it." Carl hands Wilbur the two plates.

"Mmmm can you fix me something too?"

"Sure little buddy why not? I'm surprise you are eating flies." Carl goes back into the kitchen and begins preparing to cook another meal.

"Hmm well I am a frog, I have to eat something." Wilbur leaves carrying the two plates and more rolls.

* * *

Wilbur arrives at the table and places the two plates and roll basket (though it was missing a roll) on it.

"Here are your meals. Is there anything you need mom and dad?" Wilbur asks.

Cornelius starring into meal drooling replies, "I'm good thanks Wilbur. The food looks good."

"I'm good too Wilbur, why don't you take a break, okay?" Franny smiles at him as she turns to look at Cornelius. "I don't think your father could last long without eating right now."

Wilbur smiles, "Okay then, well enjoy. And about that tip."

Cornelius laughs, "Here is your tip son. Don't use one of my inventions without my permission."

Wilbur frowns, "What, I didn't mean that kind of tip. I want the jingling one."

"Sure Wilbur after we are back to normal I'll think about it. You did turn me into a frog and try to keep me in a cage."

Wilbur tries to smile, "Um sorry about that, I'll try to remember the first one. Enjoy the meals please." He turns around and hops back towards the house.

Cornelius snatches his fork from the table and begins tearing up his meal. "Mmmm delicious."

Franny gently picks up her fork and knife."I can see that Lewis. Do you really have to eat like that?"

Cornelius grabs his napkin and wipes the spaghetti sauce off his face. "Sorry about that honey. I'm just really hungry."

"It's okay Lewis." Franny takes a bite out of the ravioli. "Mmmm this ravioli is good."

Cornelius smiles and then grins slyly. Franny saw the expression on his face. "What is it Lewis? What's so funny?"

Cornelius chuckles, "Hehe, you have some sauce on your face."

"Oh I do. Umm…thanks." Franny picks up a napkin, when suddenly Cornelius takes it from her. "Lewis."

"Let me get that for you," Cornelius got up and kisses her slowly while wrapping his arms around her.

Franny giggles and whispers, "I'm kissing a frog and so are you."

"Hmm… yes, but a cute little frog that I'm kissing," Cornelius whispers.

"Aww thanks. Even when we are frogs, nothing had change."

Cornelius smiles, "You know, you are the most beautiful frog I have seen."

"And you are the most handsome frog I have seen as well," Franny replies.

Cornelius picks her up, "would you like to dance my little frog?"

"I would love too," Franny kisses him on the cheeks.

* * *

"_Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels"_

Near the bird bath, Cornelius and Franny were dancing very slowly.

"I love this song Lewis," Franny replies with her arms on top of his shoulders and Cornelius's arms around her waist.

"I know."

"_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain"_

Franny looks up at him, "Look at the all things that had happen these past two days. From you being turn into a frog to you fighting the falcon and now our anniversary. Only two days and all of this had happen."

Cornelius replies, "So much, but you know what?"

"What?"

"Being a frog isn't all that bad."

"_let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you  
and i don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we'll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end_

our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain"

Cornelius continues, "Being a frog while being with you was what I like the most."

Franny smiles, "I like being a frog too. And you know what? I don't care whatever you are turned into if somehow either one of your invention backfires or if Wilbur accidentally turns you into something, I still love you. Rather if you are a lizard, or a bug, or even if you have feathers, I would still love you."

Cornelius leans down and kisses her. "I know you do, and if somehow it happens to you, I would still love you too."

"_All of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but i can not forget  
the way i feel right now_

in these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain,  
still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain."

Cornelius leans down again giving her the most wonderful kiss, "Don't you love being green?"

The End

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating any faster. School had just ended and I was studying for my final exams before that. I will be trying to update Feather Frenzy and I think I'm going to make that story a prequel to this one. Also I have a new idea for another fanfiction, but its going to be much more different than this one or Feather Frenzy.

Thank you for reading this story and thank you for all the reviews. Don't forget to review this one though! I really enjoy the reviews. They really help me with writing this. Again thank you for reading this story.


End file.
